Trust Me, I Know
by mrs.danrad
Summary: Songfic. To the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. I just thought it was perfect for a songfic...


**A/N: When I heard this song I was like "Oh my god!! I love it!! And then I listened to it closely and then I thought "It's like Ron talking about Hermione!!"****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Crush".**

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

Ron felt like fleeing. He had to get away and think. _Yes. I'll do that._

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron sprinting away from her. "Ron? Where are you going?!" She went after him into the busiling city outside of her apartment building. She couldn't find him in the throng of people…

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

Ron ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what to feel, where to go. All he knew was that he needed to get away from it all. _She's right. I do have an emotional range the size of a teaspoon._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

He ran and ran. Through the people, through the an unknown park, through a busy intersection. On and on he went as images of her flashed all over his mind. Then out of nowhre he just stopped. He looked at his surroundings. He was in front a street full of small businesses. One was a flowershop. Ok. I'm done thinking. He decided on what he was going to do. He went into the small flowershop.

___Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

He decided on a bouquet of her favorite flowers: bluebells, Monk's hood and apple blossoms. _Wait. Am I ready?_ He thought looking at the flowers. As he thought this something inside him told him that he was. That no matter what would happen everything would be ok, no matter what could happen.

_____Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_______  
_He ran back, forgetting that he could do magic. He was too engulfed in his own mind reassuring himself that what he was doing the right thing.

_______Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

Ron reached Hermione's flat and knocked on the door. His heart was pounding. He felt the few seconds that passed were years. He hid the flowers behind his back._ So cliché._ He thought stupidly.

_________See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

Hermione opened the door and looked perplexed and relieved at the sight of Ron in front of her.

"Ron where did you run to and why did you run in the fist place? I mean we were just talking aobut-"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted her, he felt that if he didn't he would loose his courage to confess to her all the feelings he had been keeping inside of his for the past decade.

She looked at him her confusion etched all over her face. Wow, even when you're confused you're stunning.

___________Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

"Ron you're scaring me. What's going on?" She said, beginning to look irked.

_____________Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. It's about me… you… us…" He didn't know where to start.

"What's the matter with you, me or us?"

_____________  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

_______________  
_"That's it. Nothing's going on. I want to change that." He took a deep breath. "Hermione I have loved you since… since I don't even know and I'm tired of bottling it up inside of me."

_______________Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Hermione started at him, in complete shock. After taking it in she, very quietly said, "Repeat that."

"I love you." Ron said desperately.

_________________  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

She flung herself at him and didn't let go. Ron let go of the bouquet to embrace her. She looked down at the flowers sprawled all over her feet, then beaming she looked at him again.

"It took you long enough." She said as-a-matter-of-factly, the went on continuing to kiss him.

Trust me I know. Ron thought blissfully.

**A/N: So was it too corny or not corny enough?**


End file.
